


Punishment

by Yellowleaf



Category: 87line, MBLAQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowleaf/pseuds/Yellowleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, this is not out of the ordinary. This is typical Yang Seungho behaviour. Always a little grumpy doesn’t matter where they were. But this time his anger is directed at Jung Byunghee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for our fearsome Yang leader Seungho. If there is Seungho, there is also Jung Byunghee. Yes. This is domestic 87line. Happy Birthday Yang Seungho!

Seungho shoves Byunghee away and the room instantly falls silent. The little ones are frozen in place and Byunghee takes a step back.

Seungho's eyes hesitate on Byunghee for an extra second before he pulls the blanket over his head.

“Boys,” Byunghee turns to the three younger boys. “You go on. I'll come meet you a little later with Seungho.”

They don't move. The thing is, this is not out of the ordinary. This is typical Seungho behaviour. Always a little grumpy doesn’t matter where they were. But this time his anger is directed at Byunghee. Something that has never happened before. They have never seen Seungho behave that way. Not towards Byunghee.

Byunghee offers them a cheerful smile but the boys see through it.

“Come on Joonie, please leave.” Byunghee is relieved when Changsun starts ushering the two younger boys out through the door. He halts at the door, his eyes landing on their leader whose back stares back at them.

“He's okay.” Byunghee offers the dancer. The door shuts with a small thud and Byunghee turns to face the older boy.

“Seungho?” Byunghee has never been afraid of Seungho.

He settles himself down next to their leader and runs two fingers through the elder's hair.

Seungho's arm reaches backward almost immediately, his fingers in search of Byunghee's. It takes him an extra second to find them because he still isn't willing to face the younger man.

Seungho squeezes them tightly and hold them close to his chest.

“I'm sorry.”

Byunghee cannot help but grin at Seungho's words.

“Byunghee?” Seungho wants an answer. He wants to be forgiven.

Byunghee stills his fingers in Seungho's hair.

“Byunghee. Forgive me.” Seungho breathes slowly, finally turning to face the younger. He lifts his head on to Byunghee's lap and looks up.

The younger man looks down to find those familiar large eyes clouded with tears and it hurt him.

“Seungho.” Byunghee leans in. “What's this?” He wipes at the leader's eyes with his thumb.

“What's this?” 

“Will you forgive me?” Seungho's tears are real and Byunghee hopes his best friend isn't in too much pain because this cannot just be his irrational behaviour talking.

Byunghee smiles hoping Seungho couldn’t see past his own tears.

“I'll only forgive you if you let me look after you and I think you scared the kids, again.”

Finally there is something that resembles a smile on their leader's face. Like rays of sunshine peeking through the clouds on a gloomy day, it is enough to light up Byunghee's trembling heart.

 

  __

 

Seungho is beckoning him to come to him with those big, dark eyes and Byunghee looks around the room in frustration. Cheolyong is lying down on the lower bunk bed next to theirs, his attention taken up by the English book he is attempting to read. Sanghyun is in the kitchen with Changsun making dinner. A rarity, but Byunghee is thankful for not having to be the cook for a change.

Sometimes Byunghee doesn't care. He does whatever he wants however way he pleases. So he lets his frustration die down a little because they have been found out by the boys before and they hadn't said anything. Well, not to their faces because they are the hyungs after all. Sometimes the need for Seungho is too great for him to ignore and this happens to be one of those times.

Byunghee quietly slips down onto the mattress on the floor where Seungho is currently resting and instantly the elder's arm wraps around his shoulder and pulls him in.

 ‘What?’ Byunghee speaks with his eyes when Seungho's gaze stops on him.

 Seungho licks his lips and Byunghee doesn't need to guess what Seungho is after. Byunghee quickly turns to glance at Cheolyong who looks slightly more annoyed then before, and back at Seungho. He places a quick kiss on those thick lips and pulls back but stays close enough to touch. Seungho smiles and Byunghee looks away.

 “Hey,” Seungho mouths and Byunghee's attention is stolen again.

“What?” Byunghee breathes watching his leader's face carefully.

 ‘I want to kiss you.’ Seungho manages to say without words and Byunghee muffles a laugh.

Seungho's fingers are at his lips stopping them from gaining Cheolyong's attention.

The older boy's fingers are still on his lips when Byunghee stops laughing so Byunghee kisses them slowly.

 “I miss this.” Seungho breathes a little closer letting his fingers slide away from Byunghee's lips and covering them with his lips. They are gentle across Byunghee's and Seungho slowly bites down on Byunghee's lower lip with next to no body movement. Byunghee knows he needs more practice at these silent kisses when a slow moan escapes from his lips.  Byunghee stills his lips on Seungho's and forces his eyes shut.

 “Fuck.” he mouths into Seungho's lips.

 Seungho smiles at his words and Byunghee pinches Seungho's chest through the thin cloth. Seungho gives out a hollow growl and pushes Byunghee down onto his back.

 “Hyungs!” Cheolyong's childlike voice booms across the room and Byunghee cannot look. He stares at Seungho who is above him, whose eyes direct toward their maknae.

 “Go help Sanghyun with dinner.” Seungho demands with his strong voice.

 “Hyungs! I'm trying to study.” Cheolyong whines and Byunghee turns his head.

 “Go on. You heard the hyung.” Byunghee orders as Seungho settles his body down across his hips.

“But!” Cheolyong argues but he is already on his feet.

“I know what you are doing you know.” Cheolyong mumbles before giving them a wink and shutting the door gently behind them.

“He knows.”Seungho smiles and looks down at Byunghee's amused face.

“Of course. Just look at you!” Byunghee takes in their leader. 'You were about to fuck right in front of the child.”

 “He isn't a child.”

Byunghee smiles.

Seungho leans in and kisses Byunghee properly this time. It is a greedy kiss, long, deep and hard and Byunghee goes with him toe to toe.

 

 --

 

Sleep is calling at Byunghee's bones and Seungho senses it right away. Soon, Seungho's body is covering him like a warm blanket and Byunghee cannot help but close his eyes.

 “I'm sorry,” Byunghee speaks, his voice gentle and soft. “Stay for a bit. Ok?”

 Seungho smiles. He doesn't say anything because he knows the younger won't remember them.

 So he kisses him softly, pulling the blanket over them and draws a little more closer to Byunghee instead.

 “Thank you. I love you,” are the last words to escape the main vocal's lips before he gives into sleep.

 

  __

 

“Hyung, the food is ready.”

It is Sanghyun that comes into their bedroom.

Seungho looks up from next to Byunghee's sleeping form at the younger man.

He glances from Sanghyun to Byunghee and back to Sanghyun. Almost immediately the younger retreats knowing Seungho would not have dinner without Byunghee and would wait until Byunghee wakes up.

“We'll eat later. You go on.” Seungho offers Sanghyun anyway and the younger smiles back.

“Thanks Sanghyun.”

Seungho settles back down next to Byunghee, facing the sleeping man. It's been nearly two hours since Byunghee had fallen asleep that evening and he was yet to stir. Seungho watches him with curious eyes and his heart flutters at the thought of being by Byunghee's side like this.

 

\--

 

It is past midnight when Byunghee wakes to the rumble of his stomach. He sits up a little and Seungho's arm shifts across his chest.

“Seungho.” Byunghee yawns loudly.

Seungho muffles few words in his direction and turns away and settles back down.

“Seungho...let's go. You didn't eat, did you? I'm hungry.” Byunghee mouths into Seungho's ear.

“Seungho.” Byunghee bites down on the skin below the eldest's ear. “Wake up!”

 

__

 

Seungho settles his feet between Byunghee's legs under the small dining table as he pushes the newly warmed up food closer to Byunghee.

They eat in silence although the looks exchanged between them tell a different story. Seungho steals glances at Byunghee after every mouthful and smiles when Byunghee pulls faces at him.

“Don't stay up for me next time.” Byunghee washes the dishes and Seungho places them in the rack.

“I didn't. I fell asleep” Seungho replies smiling

“Seungho, don't starve yourself because of me.”

Seungho laughs and slides his arm around Byunghee's shoulders.

“I need to lose weight.” He laughs. “It's okay.” Seungho smiles when Byunghee directs a serious face his way.

“I want to do this with you.”

“This?”

“Live and love.”

Normally Byunghee would have laughed at a remark like that but these words are from Seungho and in his heart he knows every word to be the truth and it makes his heart flutter with joy.

 

  __

 

There is a heavy thud and then he can feel him, his best friend's head falls on to his shoulder and Seungho catches his head gently between his fingers and slowly lowers him onto his lap.

Byunghee had hit his head again on the thick glass and Seungho regrets not noticing the little signs that would help him in keeping his best friend from harm’s way.

Seungho runs his fingers through the back of Byunghee's dark head of hair, checking for bumps. He feels the smooth threads of hair against his fingers and is thankful when no bumps find his finger tips.

 

 __

 

  
“Seungho?” Byunghee doesn't bother to turn the lamp when the stranger climbs under the sheets next to him on the floor.

In seconds there are strong arms wrapping around his chest and Byunghee automatically draws closer to the new comer.

Lips find his skin and Byunghee smiles.

“Were you waiting for long?” He speaks, voice low.

“No.” Seungho's voice whispers in his ear.

“Liar.” Byunghee kisses their leader's lips and he misses them by a bit and Seungho smiles against his lips.

“Sorry.” Byunghee breathes resting his head closer to Seungho.

 

 __

 

_'Come to my room,'_ Byunghee mouths from the door. His words loud enough just for Seungho's ears. Byunghee doesn't want to make their relationship public. Seungho doesn't hide anything. He's a very blunt person. Always speaking out through his actions. Seungho is100% sure that the kids are aware of them and their affection for one another but he likes to respect Byunghee's need for privacy so he doesn't display his feelings the way he felt inclined to.

Byunghee hated sleeping on beds so most of the time he found himself on the floorboards waking up next to his best friend in the mornings. It wasn't helping his back problems but he tended to forget about it when he was in the company of Byunghee. Seungho still wonders how Byunghee manages to sleep so soundly on those stiff boards. He even discarded his pillow to rest his head straight on the hard wood. Seungho doesn't know how he does it but it always brings a smile to his lips. He remembers watching Byunghee for hours as he slept curled up on the floor boards without a pillow.

Seungho steps into the familiar room. Byunghee is sitting at his desk, behind his key board. He is composing something. It is unfamiliar to his ears, something new, Seungho thinks because he hasn't sat on that chair for a long time. So Seungho doesn't disturb him when he walks in. He sits down on the bedding that Byunghee has set down for the night and stills his eyes on the floor, listening eagerly. He's playing a new melody. It is simple and slow, yet it catches Seungho's attention like a magic trick to a little child.

 

“Why do you smile at me like that?” His lips move but the sound barely escapes them. Seungho takes in a shaky breath at the glimpse of Byunghee's smile.

 

Byunghee looks up from behind the key board and smiles at him again. That same smile from few second earlier. It is shy and cute and they only ever come Seungho's way. They are special because it always catches Seungho by surprise. It is a fresh breath of air that fills his lungs and leaves him floating. Seungho loves Byunghee like a friend should. But he also loves him like a lover. Byunghee is brave for loving him back and Seungho is quietly grateful for every second of it.

 

 


End file.
